The New Life
by CinnimonToastKatie
Summary: (Sequel to Lucario Legend Master) When a strange series of nightmares sweeps over the human race, Its revealed that only a 'positive outlook' will stop the them. Lucario volenteers to be the one to help, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh. . yes this is happening. my most successful story has a sequel. holypoop. this has been bugging me for a long time so...I figured that with this new computer I got, why not now? yes, im STILL SICK. no im not abandoning love leads on! its on hold for the time being. I swear, ill be continuing and finishing that when I can. right now I just cant get the words to flow right, so this is filling the gap!hopefully it will live up to its prequel. okay. with that out-of-the-way, it's again told through the eyes of Lucario, but a large amount of time into the future. if you have not read "lucario, legend master" then I suggest you do, because this will be touching with that a lot obviously. so! IF you enjoy please leave a review saying you enjoyed if you hated it leave a review saying you hated it and why. without you guys I would never have continued to write sooo...THANK YOOOOU!**

**and..**

**without further a due...**

**I give you...**

**The New Life.**

* * *

><p>I, Am,Lucario. or I used to be. I traveled with, befriended, and watched over a boy named ash Ketchum. he changed me. not literally of corse, but..emotionally. I spent a large portion of my life with him and his two traveling a time, I had met a lucario that became known as Beth. after an even longer time, we had cubs. but not before It was revealed that I was meant to be the next Legend master. I never fully understood why. I still don't in fact. but what I do know? ill never again underestimate the power of fate. you can run from it, you can hide from it, and you can even fight it. but if its meant to happen it will. that's what I learned. and despite my age, my extended life time, I know there is still so much more I need to know before I can ever call myself wise.<p>

* * *

><p>It was yet another fight that summoned us all to the ancient grounds... they where becoming more and more often. it was as if they had forgotten the last time a major fight had broken out between the legends-chaos. the humans had to rebuild almost everything due to the earthquakes and volcano eruptions. I sighed as I watched mewtwo continue to yell at darkri.<p>

"Your wrong! it would do nothing!"

he yelled, his voice echoing off the chamber walls. darkri growled but remained silent.

"guys whats this all about now?"

mew asked, floating over to the two. she looked weary. I didn't blame her-both of them where time bombs ticking away...

"The shadow seems to think that if he where to leave the ancient grounds for good, the nightmaric plague that has been spreading among the humans would slow or stop."

I looked up, utterly confused.

"nightmaric plague?"

entei looked to me with an apologetic expression.

"uh...yeah..sorry for not keeping you updated"

"you didn't even tell him?!"

mew said, interrupting entei with a roll of her eyes.

"no, I didn't. I forgot."

"you forgot? oh, what will you forget next then? the fact that the human population is dropping by more than a third?!"

I sighed deeply again, and turned to mew.

"let it go. please. just.. someone explain whats going on!"

raiku cleared his throat and stepped forward.

" its...hard to explain."

I rolled my eyes.

"try me."

much to muy surprise, it was darkri who answered.

"the humans are suffering to some sort of.. plague. a disease that I have seen before."

"and the cause?"

the shadow-legend seemed hesitant.

"we.. don't know. but we do know the symptoms. first are mild nightmares, then a feeling of impending doom. anxiety, stress, depression.. then the nightmares get worse. much, worse."

my mouth was dry at this point. just how bad was this?

"and...?"

"and eventually death."

I nodded, casting a glance at mewtwo, who still stood glaring daggers at the shadow legend.

"and how would you tie into this?"

again, he hesitated, but answered in a low voice.

"I cause most if not all nightmares. the mere sight of me can cause a human to have a anxiety attack."

I nodded, not breaking eye contact.

"that explains one. and the others?"

darkri turned away from me, and only said six words. six words that chilled me to the bone.

"I caused it the last time."

And with that, he vanished. a silence issued for the next few moments, before it was broken by mew.

"I thought the original cause was unknown?"

mewtwo sighed, and turned to her.

"it was...to most. not many knew that he was the cause. but I guess you all know now."

"but..why?"

palkia answered for her.

"he was young. younger then even Lucario. he had made a human when that human died of old age, he went into a rage. we tried to pacify him, but..he wouldent listen to anything we said. the plague was the result of him unintentionally broadcasting his negative feelings and anger. it caused the nightmares, which caused the stress and anxiety, which caused the depression, and eventually the human that was affected would starve of die from lack of sleep."

Again, the room lapsed into a brief silence.

"okay. I buy that. but..if It was unintentional then, then why now? nothing has happened to upset him. nothing out of the ordinary."

"I don't know why it's happening now..."

mewtwo cleared his throat.

"I think its obvious what has to be done."

I turned to him, not trusting his tone in the least.

"and what is that?"

he leaned forward in his chair, looking me straight in the eye.

"we need to banish him."

at that, a storm of protests and fights erupted.

All around me, there where fights. at first just verbal assaults and arguing. then, the real fighting began. despite my attempts to calm the bigger of the ones who fought, the onslaught continued. eventually the reason behind the disagreement was lost, and it was just chaos.

"GET OFF!"

"STOP IT!"

"ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

unsure what to do, I cowered in the corner. I had never encountered a fight this bad before. of corse arguments had broken out before. but nothing like this!

"g-guys! this is unnessicary! stop!"

I said, but weakly. I was scared. beyond what you could ever imagine. I yelped in shock as a large hyperbeam hit the ground not even a foot in front of me. taking several deep breaths, I took advantage in a slight lag in the fighting, and yelled

"STOOP!"

all was silent then. all eyes turned to me. despite my instincts telling me to run as fast as I could in the other direction, I stormed into the middle of the expansive room.

"you guys have got to get AHOLD OF YOURSELVES!"

I turned to dialga, who was picking himself up off the floor.

"now. tell me. what stopped it before?"

I asked in a small, slow voice. dialga winced before answering.

"mew transformed into a common pokemon and spent..i don't know almost twenty years among humans, spreading peace."

"and how did she do that?"

"By..i don't know!"

I turned to mew, who was obviously trying to back away from the attention.

"mew?"

"I just...made friends? it just fixed itself after a while."

entei nodded.

" the good feelings, joy, happiness, spread like wildfire."

I nodded, suddenly decided. I knew about humans. I spent my entire life with them.i knew what scared them, what made them happy...

" ill go."

I said, and mew cocked her head in confusion.

" it worked before right? I know about humans-more then most of you. if being nice and making friends worked last time then it may work this worth a shot at the very least right?"

mewtwo pushed through the crowed, and looked almost...apologetic?

"are you sure? theres no one left that knows you. you would have to start over."

I sighed, and nodded.

"Im sure. if it helps stop this, then..i have no choice."

mewtwo nodded, and no one stood agenst it. his eyes took on an innerluminesence, and I suddenly felt very tired...

"_I meant what I said when I said start over...you will eventually regain your mega evolved form, but not before the deed is done. tread carefully, riolu..."_

the message echoed in my mind, but my heart caught when I heard 'riolu'..

* * *

><p>when I opened my eyes, it was...strange. not dark, but not light. warm. stretching out my paws, I found I was in some sort of..container. mewtwos message came back to me.. riolu... my eyes snapped open in realization. I was in an egg. I started to struggle, strongly disliking the small space. I pounded agenst the shell, and was rewarded with a satisfying 'crack'. I continued to beat on the shell until it was just weak enough to break..and with an almost blinding flash I found myself falling, then hitting a soft surface. I blinked, disoriented. my vision blurred for a moment before finally focusing, and I recognized that I was in a house. someone gasped behind me, and I turned to see a boy that could not have been older then fifteen. he was shaking, and his eyes where wide as if he saw something horrifying. I shakily got to my feet, took a step, then lost my balance and fell. with a yelp I felt myself being picked up, and was able to catch a glance behind me.a women. much older than the boy-his mother most likely. she turned me around and narrowed her eyes, and looked at me as if I was a danger. after a moment, she smiled.<p>

"welcome to the family little one!"

I smiled,aswell, then turned back to the boy who was still shaking.

"mom get rid of that thing!"

he said, his voice cracking. I turned back to the women who held me closer.

" I will do no such thing! it may look...different... but that doesnt matter! it's still just a baby pokemon. a riolu! you had wanted it to be a riolu!"

he shook his head so fast it almost made me dizzy.

" not one that was a freak!"

and with that, he stormed off. his mother sighed and looked into my eyes.

" your smart. this isnt your first life is it?"

I let out a shocked yelp. how could she know? I shook my head slowly.

" didn't think so. but, still, ill welcome you into our home as if it was. by the surprised look on your face you don't understand my sons reaction...please, don't be offended. he didn't mean what he said. he's just not used to pokemon hatching and looking different then normal."

different? how? she stared walking, slightly tightening her hold on me. she stepped in front of a mirror and turned me around-that was when I realized what had frightened the boy. I still retained a lot of my features from my mega evolution..my body was that of a riolu. easily. but.. things where mixed up. the coloring was off, instead of just blue and black there was red and tan aswell. the fur covering my torso was longer, and my tail was the same. the small buds that would, normally, turn into spikes upon evolving where non existant, instead the spikes where there. my eyes widened in shock, and for once, I had nothing to say. was this intentional? did mewtwo plan this? if so, why? if not, what had gone wrong?

" my names Sarah. my son's name is Josh.. please, don't judge him by his reaction. he was just not prepared. give him some time and I promise he will come around."

I nodded, not fully paying attention. a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over me and I yawned widely. Sarah smiled and carried me to a room with brightly painted walls and a large bed with red sheets.

" you can sleep here for now. if things had gone as planned, you would have slept in joshes room. but for now, this will have to do!"

she said happily, laying me down. I took the time alone to think through what I would do next. I would start by attempting to befriend the boy, Josh, and go from there...

'something tells me that wont be as easy as I want it to be..'

I thought to myself, trying to stay awake. I yawned again, but continued to try to distract myself from sleep. I needed a plan. something I could follow. befriend the boy. that's step one. but what next?...If he takes me out of the house often enough, perhaps to show me to his friends, then I can try to become friends with them as well. from there, I can continue to make friends and such until I eventually evolve. although, who knows what ill look like as a lucario...if I **can **even evolve. again, I yawned. I turned on to my side before finally submitting to the endless abyss of sleep...I would think about this in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH MY GOSH this was so frustrating! i kept accidently deleting it so i had to write it all like 4 times so if it seems short that's why. booooooooo...but yay 4 day weekend ill be doing MUCH MORE this weekend hopefully so theres that!enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My breathing Quickened As I recognized the room I was in: team rockets Lab. My mind raced as I tried to think of how I had gotten here, but my mind came up blank. I thrashed frantically as the scientists gathered around me, inspecting me as if I where no more than a mere specimen. I screamed out, trying to attract any attention from...someone, anyone, but no one came. the scientists cast wary glances at me, as if afraid I would break the strong leather bonds holding me to the steel table. I cringed and turned my head away as I saw an scientists approach me, scalpel in hand. I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the expected pain.. but it never came. I could hear the sickening slicing of flesh, the dripping of blood, and could even feel the harsh, unforgiving cold of the well-hones knife agents my skin, but no pain followed .i turned back to stare at the bleeding wound, shocked at the lack of pain. felt the panic build again, coupled with fear as yet another scientist approached with a scalpel, placing it at my throat, slowly dragging it accrost...<p>

I woke with a jolt and a loud gasp,t rembling. the same nightmare that had haunted my dreams for the past century... despite myself, the fear still gripped me, and I could not still my shaking body. getting out of the bed slowly, I misjudged the true hight of the bed, and fell before landing hard on my back. I yelped in both pain and shock before sitting up, and managing to shakily get to my feet. I felt around for the door, as I could not see where it was, due to the darkness. halfway down the hallway, I heard someone sigh and open a door, but could not stop myself in time to prevent myself from running smack into them, and falling backward onto my rump.

"what on earth-"

it was the women. the bathroom light behind her momentarily blinded me as I attempted to get my bearings. she gasped as she saw me, and scooped me into her arms. I reacted without meaning to, and clutched to her for dear life as I felt myself leave the ground. she shook her head and gritted her teeth, making her way downstairs with me in her arms. after a few minutes, I stopped shivering, and the fear ebbed away. I released a contest sigh and sat back in her lap, listening as she sang a soft lullaby. the lullaby itself was nothing like the one I knew so well, but it calmed me almost instantly

"Lullaby and good night,  
>With roses bedight,<br>With lilies o'er spread  
>Is baby's wee bed.<br>Lay thee down now and rest,  
>May thy slumber be blessed.<p>

Lullaby and good night,  
>Thy mother's delight,<br>Bright angels beside  
>My darling abide.<br>They will guard thee at rest,  
>Thou shalt wake on my breast."<p>

my eyes drooped as she finished the song, and I fell asleep not even a minute later.

When morning broke, I woke to find myself on the couch, with Josh coming down the stairs. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes, trying to get my bearings. I turned to the kitchen, and saw joshes mother working happily over the stove, and she smiled when she saw I was awake. I offered a smile back, then attempted to get up from the couch, only to successfully fall and land on the rug.

'my balance is no better than a toddlers!'

I thought angrily, and scowled as I rolled over onto my back, and managed to pull myself into a sitting position. joshes mother turned to her son.

"go help roilu please?"

she asked, before turning back to her cooking. Josh shrugged but didn't move. after a minute, it became apparent he did not plan to get up, and again his mother turned.

" Josh, I said, go help your Pokemon!"

he shook his head.

"no. its freaky mom! its not natural! i wanted a riolu not some weird.. thing! its creepy!"

I winced as if struck, and looked down with tears in my eyes as he insulted me. his mother gasped, and I heard a slap.

"Joshua Kevin Sol! Never say such things! now go help that poor Pokémon before I go upstairs and take out the TV I gave you!"

mumbling and rubbing his cheek, Josh got up and walked towards me. I didn't look up, or acknowledge that he was there. he sighed, and crouched down in front of me, looking me over. after a moment I looked up, and his hard glare softened as he took in the wet tear tracks left on my fur. he reached out to pick me up, but I cringed away, half expecting him to actually hurt me. he sighed again, and sat down on the floor beside me. I eyed him wearily, unsure of how to react.

"I said some pretty mean stuff huh..."

he said, and I nodded absently, looking at the floor, walls, ceiling, anywhere but at him.

"you probably hate me now...im...im sorry...I really am...I didn't mean to make you cry...honestly I didn't.. I really am sorry...im just...well.. afraid. I don't like things that are different then what I expect..i guess I was really unfair wasnt i?..."

he reached out, and when i nodded, pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my small body. i sighed and leaned back agenst him.

"sometimes you really overlook others feelings when they're different from you. but really what does looks matter?...i was just being flat-out rude... im sorry. can you forgive me?"

i looked into his dark chocolate eyes, and nodded.

"JOSH! the food is ready! bring riolu in too!"

both myself and Josh jumped slightly. Josh stoop up slowly, and walked to the kitchen holding me. his mother smiled widely as she saw him carrying me, and i blushed and looked down.

during breakfast, I didn't really pay much attention to the conversation. instead i was lost in my own thoughts. eventually, the inevitable question popped into my mind.

" am I still powerful, even in this stage?"

to answer my own question, I placed my paws about two inches apart from one another, and easily a small blue aura sphere formed. i smiled, delighted I would not lose my power during my time here. i heard a gasp and looked up, and blushed as i saw both Josh and his mother gawking at me. i let the small ball fade into oblivion as I looked away, and tried hard to ignore theyre stares.

"what...was.. that?"

Josh asked hesitantly, and his mother answered without looking away from me-

"An...aura sphere...i think.. but... usually only lucario knows that move.. how can this riolu use it?.."

I blushed, and shrugged casually, trying not to meet they're hard stares. I settled for a shrug and innocent smile.

Later on that day, As I had hoped, Josh took me out to show me to his friends. he and his mother had made a make-shift backpack that i would fit into but still be able to be seen from, and see out of easily if Josh got too tired to carry me. the first few seconds of sunlight hurt my eyes, but after a brief moment, I was able to enjoy the fresh air. Needless to say, when joshes friends saw me, they where both shocked and surprised. among them where comments about how he had a Pokémon at all, and how special i looked. i was wary of the extra attention, but allowed it. i shivered as the wind picked up, and Josh told his friends that i was still too young to be in the cold for too long, and started to head home. i eyes him curiously, knowing he had lied to his friends when he told them i could not be out in the cold. i did not question his statement, but made a mental note to attempt to find out what he was trying to hide from them or from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: oh nu! bad josh! hope you enjoy this! yay plot and learning!**

* * *

><p>I sighed as the fighting started again.<p>

"BUT MOM! I promised jack I would help him build his clubhouse!"

Josh yelled, and I winced from how loud he was.

" Joshua you have to stay and watch riolu. I have to go shopping and you know they don allow Pokémon into the store after the...erm..incident."

Josh whined, but then straightened up.

"hey but what if I bring it with me?"

I made a sour face as I once again heard 'it'. the humans havent brought me to a Pokémon center, and had no way of knowing I was male. Sarah, joshes mother, paused and straightened up aswell.

"uh..well..i guess that's alright. but be careful, it's still young."

his mother agreed. Josh jumped.

"YAH!"

he shouted, and I winced again. he ran over, placed me in the makeshift backpack, and ran out the door.

"bye mom !"

he shouted as he ran, and I sighed, but smiled as he laughed. it wasnt long before we reached joshes friends home.

"hey J!"

a boy shouted, running out of the house and stopping in front of Josh. I peeked over his shoulder curiously, and noted above all else the boys strange hair. it was purple, lined with boy looked at me,and following my gaze, smiled and placed a hand behind his head.

"heh, yeah, my hair. I didn't like the dull old black it used to be so I dyed it..um...my sister replaced the coloring heh.."

he said sheepishly, and I grinned at what his reaction must have been when he figured out what had happened. the boy looked at me again.

"hey J, can I see your Pokémon for a sec?"

he asked, and Josh shrugged and gently slid me out of the backpack, handing me to the boy whom I assume was jack.

"wow. what is it?"

jack asked, turning me around several times, looking me over. Josh shrugged.

" my mom says its supposed to be a riolu or something. I think there's just something wrong with it."

he said, snickering. I glanced at him, confused. why would he be rude now? I thought he had started to like me?

"so, where are we gonna start building?"

Josh asked, and jack pointed to a pile of lumber and tools, and Josh nodded, and started to make his way over.

"hey wait! uh..what should I do with your Pokémon?"

he shouted after him, looking at me uneasily. Josh waved him off.

" just set it down on the doorstep, ill pick it up later."

he said dismissively, shocking me, but confirming what I had thought. he still didn't like me. then...why did he act so caring before? I shuddered as I was set down on the hot pavement, and watched as jack turned to join Josh in building his clubhouse.i looked around, and noted the surrounding forest was strangely bare of wild Pokémon. usually clearings like this, even areas that have human homes, have plenty of Pokémon. I shrugged and leaned back agenst the cool siding of the house, the shade having kept it from getting too warm. I sighed, and eventually, fell asleep, feeling the cool breeze.

I woke late in the day, and blinked to let my eyes adjust. looking over to Josh and jack, I was shocked to see that there where already walls and a window in the small clubhouse. I turned to Josh as my stomach gave a painful twist due to hunger, and remembered that I hadent eaten that morning. any other time, I would have simply gotten up and went to get an apple from the nearby trees, but as I tried to stand, I didn't even get a few feet before my balance was thrown off and I fell. I grunted in frustration, and looked again to Josh. I opened my mouth to speak, but again I remembered I couldnt speak. I grunted loudly, trying to get joshes attention. he turned to look at me, but ignored me and went back to work. however, jack did see.

" Josh I think your Pokémon wants you."

Josh shrugged.

"yeah, probably dose."

I whimpered, trying to attract joshes attention again. I was hungry..

" so aren't you gonna go see what it needs?"

jack asked, just as confused as I was. Josh shook his head.

" don't need to. already know what it needs. it didn't eat this morning."  
>he said causally, and jack turned to him.<p>

"dude,you gotta take care of your Pokémon. aren't you gonna feed it?"

he asked with an undertone of disgust. Josh shook his head again,and gave me an annoyed glare.

" nope."

he said simply, and went back to work. I sighed, and again tried to get up, only to fall back down. casting my memory back, I remember that when I was first a riolu, I didn't just hatch and walk... but I couldnt remember what I had done to move around when Jackson was not there.

I shook my head,and leaned forward, intending to attempt to stand again, but fell forward. with a yelp, I pushed out my paws to catch myself, and found myself standing on all fours. with a spark of inspiration, I stepped out with one paw,the back, and repeated the action,making my way to the apple trees. I sat agenst the trunk of one, and picked up an apple, but made a sour face as I saw it was half rotten. looking around, I saw all of them where like such. I sighed, and pulled my knees agenst my chest,and winced again as a pang of hunger reached me. I whimpered, and looked to Josh. he was staring at me, but looked away when I caught his gaze. Jack turned and looked at me when I whimpered.

"Josh seriously, why wont you feed your Pokémon? it looks young. its gotta eat."

he said, trying to persuade Josh. Josh shrugged and ignored him.

" fine. I want you to leave. if you're so cruel that you would starve a small Pokémon then your no friend of mine."

jack said, walking over and handing me the sandwich he had been eating. he picked me up, and started walking.

"hey! here are you going?!"

Josh shouted angrily, throwing his tool down. jack turned only halfway to look at him.

"im walking your Pokémon back to your house.\theres no way im giving him back to you"

he said, and I looked at him with an odd smile, and jack blushed.

"sorry...um...she?..."

he said hesitently, and I shook my head. he had gotten it right the first time. jack nodded and continued walking in silence, and by the time we had reached joshes house, I had finished the sandwich he had givin me. when sarah opened the door, she gasped, shocked that it was jack that had brought me home, not took me out of jacks arms as he handed me away, and she gave him a hard look.

"where's Joshua?"

she demanded, and just then Josh came running over the hill, smiling. I looked at him, confused. he took he from his mothers arms and hugged me, much to my utter confusion. his mother smiled, and patted his head as he carried me inside. jack looked just as confused as I was, but didn't comment.

Josh continued to act kind, but when his mother asked if I could sleep in his room, I heard a strange waver in jacks seemingly joyful agreement. later that night, when his mother was sleeping, Josh locked the door and turned to me.

" listen. when moms around, you're gonna act like you like me and im gonna act like I like you. I don't wanna get in trouble, and you're gonna make sure that don't happen. got it?"

he asked coldly, and I nodded. I guess I was wrong...some people just cant be won over I suppose. the next day, Sarah took me into town to buy Pokémon food, and I saw several normal lucario and riolu in the streets. when they turned theyre gaze to me, I smiled. the purple eyes gave them away:Beth and my owns descendents. I I watched as they ran about,playing. Sarah followed my gaze and smiled, walking over to them. two of the larger lucario froze, and stared for a moment, before smiling widely,recognizing me as one of theyre own species.

"can you make sure this little one stays out of trouble while I shop?"

she asked slowly, and both nodded. when Sarah left, the female lucario set me down and watched me diligently. I reached up to be picked back up, not wanting to be on the overly hot pavement. she shook her head, and motioned for me to get up.\I shook my head as she had done, and attempted to stand, only to fall back down. nodding, the male walked over and took both my paws and helped me to stand. while I held my own weight, he was stopping me from falling. I wobbled uneasily as I attempted to walk, and again I stopped, not wanting to fall. behind me, the male coaxed me forward, so I took another uneasy step. after a moment, I was walking, but the male was still keeping me balanced. he let go, but I continued to walk, and came to a stop, marveling at being able to stand and walk on my own again at last. I cried out in joy and turned, smiling widely. I clumsily ran back to the male and hugged him as a thanks, and he nodded.

Sarah arrived back minutes later, and laughed as I ran up to her. she smiled, and allowed me to follow behind her on the way home. josh smiled at me as we walked in, and I waved, trying to obey what he had told me before, unsure of what would happen did I not. I fell asleep again in joshes room, and for the first time in a while, I didn't have a nightmare. no, I had a good dream..one I remember vividly.

I looked at the strange, large field for a moment before recognizing it: The place I met Jackson. I watched the scene replay itself; Jackson broke through the thick foliage, and saw a blue egg sitting peacefully on the top of the small hill. grinning madly, he ran up, stumbling more than once on an unseen rock or hole. when he reached the top, he lifted the blue egg carefully, tucking it under his arm, and walked back down the hill into town. I smiled, watching the nostalgic scene play itself out how I remembered it happening-even in the egg I had a small, but sharp, sense of what was going on. I couldnt see, but I could hear and feel the egg moving..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Im SO SORRY for not updating in so long. me and my Mom got into a car-crash. im actually still in the hospital but after getting 23 PMS about continuing i went ahead and wrote this up. your welcome. please review saying if you liked it or No,t, and why! :) **

* * *

><p>I Woke up late into the night , and stumbled out of the basket that served as my bed. I jumped up slightly, opening joshes door and exiting into the hallway, intending to go downstairs and wait for Sarah to wake up. I felt around for the staircase, feeling disoriented due to the darkness. silently, i cursed the fact that my sharp, keen senses were lost when i was put into this form. i went to take another step, but felt nothing but air. i realized,too late, that i was at the top of the stairs. i let out a yelp as i fell forward, slamming my head into the wooden stairs more than once. when finally i landed on solid ground, i was breathing heavily, and had no doubt that something had been damaged. i raised a paw to the back of my head, where the majority of the pain was coming from, but it felt wet. then i smelled the unmistakable scent of blood, and started to whimper. why was i so afraid? i had dealt with much worse! i found myself yelling out for sarah, josh, anyone to come and help. within minutes, the hall light flicked on and a confused sarah peeked down the stairs. her eyes widened comically as she saw me, but then gasped and ran down the stairs two at a time. when she reached me, she scooped me up and yelled up the stairs-<p>

"JOSH START THE CAR!"

The boy in question came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, and gave a gasp at the sight of me, before nodding and running to the kitchen. Meanwhile, sarah carried me hurriedly to the car and sat in the driver's seat with me on her lap, leaning against her shirt, no doubt ruining it. she rubbed my back comfortingly, and i realized that the car seemed to be shaking. looking down, i saw that i seemed to be the only one- oh. with a start, i realized why everything seemed so...off. i was the one trembling.

within minutes we had arrived at the Pokemon center, and sarah and josh both rushed in, sarah still being the one carrying me. i looked up at sarah, and she had wet tracks down her face from tears. tears? why? i looked at joy, who was yelling something, but for whatever reason, i couldn't hear her. or anything else for that matter, i noted. as i was set down on the hospital-like bed, i watched as the lights above me seemed to blur together, and shine brighter, hurting my eyes. i squinted and tried to turn my head, only to find it was being held in place. felt a mask be slipped over my head, and i lost all sense of where i was..

I Woke in a white room, with an annoying beeping near by. I Spotted nurse joy quickly, and She rushed over, looking at me with a scrutiny that was very nearly she looked away, and walked out of the room. when she re-entered, sarah followed.

"Oh im so glad your alright. you gave us quite a scare."

she said softly. i tried to remember what happened- oh yes….the stairs.. i sighed, and winced as a hammering headache sprang up. then a horrible thought struck me: How bad did i get hurt? Joy seemed to see the panic in my eyes, and smiled.

"Dont worry, youll be fine! It looked worse then it really was."

she said reassuringly, and i nodded. not long after, Josh entered the room, glaring at me when he knew no one was looking. i sighed, but did not attempt to bring attention to it. if he ever wanted to come around, he can. but i wont force him too.

It was a few days before i was allowed to leave the Center, and i was annoyed by then, to say the least. i tried to stand up again, only to be pushed back into the wheelchair by nurse Joy. i gave her a glare that could easily rival mewtwos.

"Riolu, its protocol for me to wheel you out. after that, you can walk all you want!"

she said with a huff, and i sighed deeply, but allowed myself to be wheeled out, but jumped out of the chair the moment we left the center. Joy shook her head, and i smirked. i felt something wrap around my waist, and looked up to see sarah as she picked me up. i shrugged, and looked around as me, sarah, and josh traveled throughout the small town.

"CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!"

i heard someone yell, and i looked over in time to see a snivy get hit with a rather powerful attack. i looked up at sarah, and she smiled and sat down in the spectator area to watch the battles. i sat on her lap, tensing every time the one i would root for was hit, and groaning when the trainer made a stupid call. i yelped in surprise when sarah bent down and whispered,

"You wanna battle, don't you?"

it was more of a statement then a question. i nodded, then looked longingly at the battles. i looked at sarah inquisitively as she stood up, and walked over to the sign-up table. i shouted in joy as she signed a paper, entering me into the fights. it felt like forever, but in Reality it was most likely only a few minutes Before our number was called, and i stepped onto the empty field. i grinned and took a battle stance, and the trainer took out a ultra ball.

"Go, Dragonite!"

he called,and the red energy gave way to the towering dragon pokemon.i looked back at sarah who nodded encouragingly.

"Dragonite use Dragon rage!"

he shouted, and i jumped to the left, only barely avoiding a blast to the face.

"Riolu quick attack!"

i ran, gaining speed, and hit the Dragonite full on, And to my pleasure, it skid back a few steps before it drew itself back up. its trainer smirked.

"dragonite use wing attack!"

the massive dragon jumped into the air faster than i could keep track, and i looked up only just in time to get a point-blank hit to the face. i felt myself get thrown back, but staggered to my feet, panting.

'im weak against Flying...'

i thought to myself, my mind racing with calculations. then i remembered the T.M. sarah had me use- the only thing i had that could really damage a dragonite.

"riolu use rock slide!"

i grinned sadistically, getting lost in the heat of the battle as i Summed the move, and hit the dragonite full-on, and was rewarded with the opponent fainting. i shouted in excitement, pumping my fist into the air. suddenly, everything got quiet, and i looked back at sarah, grinning, but she had a look of utter shock. confused i looked down, and realized why-i was encased in the all too familiar bright white glow of evolution. i closed my eyes as i felt my body shift and change. when the glow faded,i opened my eyes and looked down- i had barely changed, other then i had gained the form of a lucario. My fur colors had stayed the same-blue, black, and red. i smiled, feeling the increase in power that always comes with evolution. grunted when i felt a large, warm...something slam into me, and laughed when i realized it was sarah.

"IM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

she squealed, obviously delighted at the change.

Ever since i evolved, josh had treated me almost with….respect. he still, obviously, disliked me, but i felt it was not as strongly as before. i Smiled at that-Maybe he was not beyond hope after all..

"Lucario, come here!"

sara's voice called from the porch. i walked out, and was greeted by the all-too-good scent of flowers blooming in early spring.

"come sit by me, lucario."

sarah said, and i happily did so. her usually cheery expression was replaced by one of seriousness, and i looked at her curiously. she sighed, and leaned forward, putting her head in her hands.

"im dying, lucario."

she said bluntly, and i blinked, and sat back, trying to grasp the implications of what she was saying.

"ive been sick for a long time...longer than you know,, and longer than even i know...i'm not afraid to die..but..i'm afraid of what will happen to josh when i do."

i nodded, the realization of what she was saying not really having hit me yet.

" your smart. your brave and kind...i know i should never ask this from you...i mean..i know josh dont like you, i'm not stupid. and i'm not blind. but...when...i do pass away...can you watch over him? make sure he stays confident, and all that?.."

i found myself nodding even as tears spilled over, wetting my fur. For the first time in a while, i didn't feel that just guessing or hugging was enough to convey my emotions. i coughed once, then focused.

" sa...sar..Sarah...…"

i managed to choke out, and the single word alone spoke volumes. it spoke of my fear for her death, my compassion for her, my gratefulness that she had been so kind to me, and my hope that her death would never come to didn't even seem surprised that i had spoke english, instead she nodded and leaned against my side, burying her face in my fur. i held her as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai guys! sorry for such long pauses between updates, I know how fast lucario legend master went compared to this, and how a lot of people may be a bit upset cause of it, but ive been uber sick and a whole bunch of other stuff happened and now im sick again but I did this anyway...so...sorry if it sucks a shouldn't, but...still. just in case yanno? If you read it, review it guys! don't hold back please, if I suck tell me I suck. criticism is welcome with open arms(not coated in flammable material, just in case.)**

* * *

><p><em>Perhaps its more merciful to forget those who are dead rather than remembering them<em>

_-Jose Bergamin_

* * *

><p>I Could only wish I could say that nothing happened after me and Sarah spoke. But, I don't want to lie.<p>

Josh seemed to realize that I was to be respected, seeing as his mother so favored me. I didn't mine either way, but it was nice seeing the boy actually trying to make an effort to like me, as slim as it was. I also think I may have made a breakthrough with him, and it only occurred because I had chosen to sleep on the couch that night instead of upstairs. it was around three in the morning, and I was woken by someone coming down the stairs. a quick look at the clock showed that it was far too early for it to be Sarah. I didn't have to look to know it was Josh he had opened his cell phone, and was dialing a number. after several minutes, he sighed, then began to speak.

"Hey, dad. I know you cant hear me anymore, but I thought id tell you about this new Pokemon I got...its a lucario now, and it looks pretty cool. I was really scared of it at first when it hatched, cause it was really shocking and after that I just got mad at it cause I was ashamed to take it outside to show people too often...but...now that its evolved I feel like its more...er..smarter? I don't know...just...I don't know hah.. but...I really am starting to like him. But i've been so mean to him I doubt he likes me at all. I may have screwed it all up with the first stupid words that came out of my mouth when I saw him...dad...I miss you...you would have know what to say...you always did...I love you dad...bye.."

With that, he hung up the phone. I pretended to still be sleeping when he turned and walked into the living room, Sitting down in a leather reclining chair. I Sat as still as I could, trying to keep my breathing even while my mind raced. So, this was the big secret? not so big, after all. I had seen pictures of him, Sarah, and another man around the house whom I assumed was his father, and I always did wonder what had happened to the man. But this had never occurred to me. he had died! perhaps that's why Josh is so indifferent? or the reason he seems to always be upset over something or other. he was grieving. And what did he mean about liking me? he never had before. I Drifted back to sleep eventually, thoughts of what had happened to josher father fresh in my mind.

When I woke, it was light out, and I was greeted by the smell of Bacon and eggs. while I was not too fond of bacon, eggs would be welcome. I stretched, and groaned when my body protested with a volley of aches. I heard Sarah laugh from the kitchen, and I turned my head curiously to look behind the couch into the mentioned room. Josh was smiling like a bafoon, and Sarah was obviously having a hard time holding in giggles. I shook my head, but got up and went to Sit in the kitchen with them. at the sight of me, Sarah smiled widely, and Josh shrugged.

"Lucario! so your finally awake eh?"

i squinted, confused. What time was it? a quick look at the wall clock told me the answer it was nearly noon! I had never slept in this late. I shook my head and sat down at the table, and more than once caught Josh looking at me uncertainly. I offered a smile and turned to Sarah, who was watching with a grin.

It was not long until Josh had to go to school, and me and Sarah where left alone. almost the minute Josh stepped out of the door, Sarah bent slightly and was coughing violently into her arm. I looked at her in alarm, rushing over. How was she so sick already?! she was find just minutes ago! after several minutes, she gasped for air and seemed to calm down. her entire body was shaking, and she was covered in a thin-film of sweat. I helped her to the cough, and she sat down immediately.

"sorry you...you had to see that.."

she said, her voice only barely a whisper. I shook my head, wondering what had caused such a fit, then remembered her words.

"im dying, lucario."

they echoed in my mind for a moment, and I looked at her somberly. sitting next to her, i closed my eyes, trying to feel the aura that surrounded every living creature and found hers as weak as a candle where it should be a burning inferno. i opened my eyes, and looked at her in concern, taking in what she had hidden so well. dark purple bags under her eyes showed her lack of sleep, and the glassy look showed just how unfocused she was. she was still trembling, but not nearly as bad as she had been before. i released a shaky breath, leaning against her carefully. I felt her arm wrap around me, and I looked up to find she was staring down at me.

"Don't worry bout me, ill be ok.."

she whispered quietly, even though I know it was a blunt lie. She wouldn't be Okay, and that was what scared me the most.

Later that night, I was again woken by Josh, but he was not speaking-he was crying. silently getting up, I walked over to the table Josh was sitting at, and put a paw o shoulder. he yelled once in surprise before realizing it was me. he jerked away,glaring frostily at the tablecloth. I shook my head And sat down next to him, pulling a chair up. eventually he looked up at me, looked me in the eye for about ten seconds, before he just...broke. I don't have any other way to say it. his entire frame began to shake with sobs, and he buried his face in his hands. I stared, open mouthed, shocked for a few moments before slowly edging over to the boy, and putting an arm around him. after what I estimate to be about an hour, he calmed, and looked up at me.

"thanks.."

was all he said, before he face-planted onto the table, asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MAH GOSH it's been so long. Updating everything guys, HOLY POOP. This story is slow going only because it's been busy with me having been in the hospital, finals, and Exams. But, two JUST TWO more days till summer and boy will things pick up then. Stay tuned!**

**lots of plot stuffs this chapter and I do mean lots. **

* * *

><p>The change between josh the previous night and josh this morning would have been obvious to anyone. I awoke to the sound of laughter, both Sarah's and the fore mentioned Early into the a grunt, I pushed myself up, stretching. Turning to look into the kitchen, I saw josh at the table dressed in causal clothing, and Sarah still in her night robe. At the sight of me, Sarah fell silent, though glee still shone in her eyes.<p>

"oh, shoot! Sorry lucario, didint mean to wake you up!"

josh nodded, and I recognized the look on his face as one who did not know what to say. With a simple smile, I sat down beside him, and he did not move away as usual. Sarah eyed us curiously, but did not comment on it.

"so, lucario.. There's a competition going on today at the park, and trainers are gathering to battle...I know you don't consider me your trainer, but..."

i smiled widely,and nodded. A battle sounded great. Sarah stared at us.

"okay! I give! someone tell me,WHEN did you two become friends."

she asked bluntly, and josh shrugged, as did I. I knew she would press for more information later, but as for now she seemed content to serve breakfast.

"okay. I'm going to pretend I didint see that, that I'm not weirded out, and that this is a normal day alright?"

i chuckled, and josh blushed an even deeper shade of red.

The field rang with the sound of metal hitting metal, bursts of energy, and voices of trainers calling out commands. Josh looked around before spotting a booth that read 'sign up' and walked over, with me following close behind. After a large amount of paperwork, we where lead to a table with several people in bright white coats surrounding it. As our turn came, I sat on the table, wincing as I felt the cold steel, reminding me all to much of the biting feel of the steel table at rockets lab. Beside me, heard josh talking to one of the workers.

"so, why are you guys doing this again?"

"it's standard procedure. To make sure you haven't givin your pokemon any thing to boost they're chances of winning."

before I could hear much more, I jumped slightly as a small flare of pain flashed in my arm, and I saw a worker lifting a needle away from me, and I noted dully that it was filled with a thick red fluid. My stomach twisted painfully, wanting to be away from the area that reminded me so much of the horrible experience at rockets laboratory. Seeing my discomfort, josh placed a hand on my shoulder.

"so, we can go now right?"

he asked, and one of the lab workers nodded absently. As we walked away, a sudden, blaring siren rang in the air and a strong, firm hand caught my wrist. Startled, I yelped and swiveled around to face who had gabbed me. A man in a dark red suit with menacing green eyes stared back at me.

"your pokemon has strong traces of an experimental drug in its blood. Care to explain?"

the man spoke in low, clipped tones. Josh shook his head furiously

"lucario hasent had anything! We only came here to have fun!"

the man squeezed his massive fist harder around my wrist, threatening to break it. I whimpered despite myself, and attempted to pull away.

"hey! Are you crazy?! Your hurting my pokemon!"

josh screamed, and the man jerked me closer to him in one swift motion.

"You and your pokemon are coming with me."

he said in a tone that dared josh to object. Swallowing hard, I obediently followed after the man when he let go, and was aware of josh following behind me. Fear rolled off of him in waves. And though I am loathe to admit it, I was just as-if not more so- scared as he was.

The man held open a flap of a tent, and motioned for us to enter. As we did so, the cold air of the solitary tent hit me and I shivered. Behind me, josh trembled in both fear and anxiety. Darkness cloaked us like a blanket as the man dropped the flap, and with a yelp of surprise I felt myself being forced down into a chair. A sudden, blinding light sprang on overhead and the small tent was suddenly illuminated, though i blinked to adjust my eyes. Josh was also in a chair now.

"what is that pokemon, young man?"

the man asked,and josh stared at him as if trying to see if he was serious.

"a..lucario. What else would he be?"

josh said slowly, and the man shook his head, gesturing in my general direction.

"don't look like no lucario I've ever seen. Looks more like a mega evolved form...but twisted."

The man said in a menacing tone, and I had to force a look of confusion. He knew! How did he know?!

'_No, no he just knows they exist, and that I look similar he DOSENT know I was one he caint!_'

I reasoned, though I was unsure. Josh looked confused.

"mega evolved? What do you mean?"

the man grunted in frustration, the marched over to me, staring straight into my eyes. My resolve wavering, I stared back.

"Your smart."

he said, his tone one of Triumph. I risked a glance at josh, who was now looking on in curiosity.

"smarter then most animals. Your different ain't ya? My great great grandfather was a scientist at a place called illiac lab.. There's a story passed down, ya know..of a brave, strong beast of a pokemon that had been caught, experimented on. Until it was all ruined by some stupid kid and his friends."

my heart skipped a beat, and before I could compose myself, the man read every emotion on my face: pain, anger, resentment, and pure fear. The man grinned evily.

"your him, ain't ya? ...or, least, a kid of his?! A reincarnation?"

The man asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine. I gulped, but shook my head, trying not to let anything else show. The man smiled again, and clicked a remote I hadent noticed before. A television, old and worn flickered to life behind him, and the image on the screen struck pain deep into my very core.

...because I had seen it far too many times in my nightmares before.

There I was, all that time ago. Strapped to the cold steel table by leather bindings, crying out in frustration and fear. The image showed the scientists gathering around me, slicing my flesh, taking samples of this and that.

I shook with fear as the memories threatened to overwhelm me. Josh looked as if he was going to be sick.i hung my head. The man slowly turned around, and grabbed me by the jaw, forcing my eyes to look into his.

" .you?"

he asked slowly, and I felt a tear slip down my face, wetting my fur. I nodded. Josh gasped in shock, and the man laughed a loud, booming laugh.

"This won't be the last time we see one another, ancient one."

he promised,and roughly pushed me from the chair and out of the tent, with josh behind me. I stood trembling as the suppressed memories of pain, anger, guilt, remorse, and sorrow from my time in that awful place flashed In My mind. I was jolted out of my thoughts by josh throwing his arms around me, sobbing. Though any other time I would have been shocked at the motion- the boy had hated me less then a week prior- but at the time, I simply accepted the comfort as I offered it to him.


	7. Chapter 7

The encounter disturbed both me and josh, though we where careful not to show our unease near Sarah. Josh had taken to sitting by me at many hours of the day, sometimes even asking his mother if he could use an air mattress, and sleep next to the couch. Though I was upset by what I had seen, I knew josh had been hit the hardest. But, despite the tension, everything seemed to have gone back to normal.

I woke to the sound of a fire alarm going off, and multiple 'shoot's coming from the kitchen. I sat up with a groan, stretching out.

"Sorry bout waking you up lucario!"

I heard Sarah's voice call, before she started coughing from the smoke. I chuckled before going into the kitchen to see what was going on. A burning omelet sat in a pan on the stove, as Sarah cursed trying to turn the oven off. I shook my head, and reached directly over the flames, shutting the oven off. Sarah narrowed her eyes at me.

"Show off.."

She muttered, and i grinned.

"HEY LUCARIO!"

Someone shouted directly behind me, causing me to yelp in surprise before pivoting around to find josh grinning madly.

"I TOLD YOU SO!"

He yelled in triumph, jumping once. Me and him had started a bet, whomever can startle the other the most by the end of the week won. That was his first-and honestly either of ours- point. I grunted, and rolled my eyes before sitting at the table. I yawned before shaking my head.

Why was I so tired?

Not ten minutes later sarah had cooked a new meal, and served it out. I risked a obvious glance at her, and her deteriorating condition was obvious- her face was pale, and dark circles where under her eyes. She had lost weight, making her appear almost skeletal. I had to force myself not to whimper at the sight of a close friend slowly wasting away...

"What's wrong bud?"

Josh asked, seeing me look sad. I shrugged, trying to play it off.

"Ok..."

Josh said, although every few moments his eyes would dart up to look me over.

It felt like eternity, but finally josh was at school and I turned to Sarah.

"Lucario, I don't know what I'm going to tell him.."

She muttered, her voice going hoarse. I could speak now-easily- but when josh was around I chose not to, and sometimes I didn't even with Sarah around. But, I felt as if mere gestures where not enough to cover the situation.

"Tell him the truth. I think that's not only the best option,but the only one. You know as well as I that things are getting worse, and it would be horrible if he found out the hard way.."

I said softly, and she knew what I meant by 'hard way'. If we woke up, and she had already died.

"I know I should tell him, I know...but...if he knew just how bad things where...he would...cease to function.."

She said, her voice barely a Whisper.

"I know...but...i promised I would do my best to help him, didn't I? I can. I know I can. You must tell him.."

I replied, and she sighed before nodding, her tired eyes coming to look into mine.

"Your right. I'll tell him tonight.."

Both me and Sarah where dreading Joshes return, but he knew something was wrong the moment he walked through the door.

"Mom? Lucario? What's wrong?"

He asked, unnerved by our silence.

"Josh, sweetie...s..sit down"

Sarah said, and her voice cracked near the end.

"Mom? Wh-what's wrong?.."

Josh asked, seemingly only now noticing how bad Sarah looked. Taking a deep breath, the older women told him everything.

"NO, that can't be true your lying to me!"

Josh screamed when she was finished, and I winced at how high his voice was.

"That-that can't be true! You two are pulling a joke or something right?! Right lucario!?"

He yelled, his voice taking on a panicked tone as he looked to me for assurance. I shook my head, casting my gaze to the floor. I didn't need to look up to know he was crying.

"How long...have you known.."

He whispered after a good ten minutes of silence.

"I don't know...a long time.."

Sarah replied softly, and josh nodded before hugging her.

"We...still..have time though...right?."

He asked, and Sarah nodded. Josh seemingly just...broke. His quite tears turned into heart wrenching sobs, and I quietly excused myself from the room.

Closing the door to the bedroom, I sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Before I could look up, I felt a familiar presence enter the room.

"Hello, mewtwo..."

I sighed, and the psycat nodded to me.

_'Your doing well..'_

The cat Pokemon said, and i looked up in confusion.

"Well? With what?"

Mewtwo frowned, taking a seat on the bed.

_'The nightmares are stopping, and it started in this area. With this household. And it's very slowly spreading.'_

The fight came flooding back to me, and I blushed, having forgotten my entire reason for being here.

"That's good.."

I mumbled, yawning. Mewtwo looked me over.

_'You are unwell?'_

He asked.i shook my head,yawning yet again.

"No...just tired."

he nodded, but continued to look at me for several minutes in silence.

'I_ trust you have relearned a significant amount of your moves, or did you not forget them in the first place?'_

He asked, and I shrugged.

"I don't think I ever really forgot. By the way..was it...intentional, for me to look like this?"

Mewtwo looked me over again, shaking his head.

_'Due to your mega evolved form, I knew you would be slightly different- keeping your spikes, perhaps- but I was unaware this would come to pass.'_

I nodded, and opened my mouth to reply, only to find the larger Pokemon had disappeared.

"He always leaves mid conversation.."

I muttered, and laid my head against the I fell asleep, I was dimly aware of a sense of growing unease, as if something was terribly wrong..


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is the shortest chapter in life after such a long absence, IM SORRY! Life has been busy but now I'm back and slowly updating again. So then. When this is finished, lucario legend master will be getting revised for spelling and grammar and such. But other then that, I highly suggest you readers check out 'the power of hope' which has been around for a while but has gotten very little love! Anyway, this is the end of the first part of this story. No spoilers will be found in the AN, but..hey, the next few chapters will involve a pokemon battle or two as well as major plot progression. Yay!**

* * *

><p><em>A fear of death follows from the fear of life,a man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time.<em>

_-Mark Twain_

* * *

><p>I woke hours later, but something felt horribly wrong. The air was too still, the house too quiet. As I made my way down the stairs, no smell of breakfast greeted me. A horrible sense of unease filled my heart as I wondered where Sarah could be. Surely, today couldn't be the day? Not today. I made my way up the stairs and each hallow step pounded in my ears, my heart racing as I opened the door to the women's bedroom..<p>

"Sarah? It's nearly elven!"

I forced myself to sound teasing, but felt my heart sink to my stomach when she didint reply.

"Sarah?"

I put my paw on her shoulder, but she felt cold. My mouth dry, I slowly turned her over.

"S-Sarah?.."

Her eyes where closed, the brilliant blue sapphire orbs hidden. Her mouth was etched into a small smile and her skin was pale grey. I knew she was gone long before I put my paw over her heart to feel for a beat. She had none.

"No...no no no, this...no!"

My mind raced, thoughts swirled around in my head. But I knew I had to tell josh and it had to be done now. She couldn't remain here, and so he had to be told before I called the authorities to let them know of this...occurrence. I quietly made my way out of the bedroom, and opened the teenagers door. He was sleeping peacefully, smiling even.

"J-josh.."

He stirred, and yawned as he sat up.

"Uh? Yeah?"

josh grinned at me and I swallowed hard. I had a promise to keep. Josh watched me in confusion as I silently sat on the bed by him, and took a shaky breath.

"Sarah's dead."

I knew I was being blunt, but I feared I would cry if I sugar coated anything. Joshes smile slowly faded.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

My trainer stared at me for a long time, before standing up. I did as well, only to be shoved into a wall.

"YOUR LYING!"

He ran out of the room long before I had even a chance to stop him, to warn him about what he would find in that room. Soon enough I heard him scream.

"NO!"

I sighed softly and made my way to his side. I had made Sarah a promise to look after Joshua and I intended to keep it.

Josh and I where both quiet as the ambulance drove away. We had both called one in when he had calmed down, and waited outside. I respected Josh's choice to not look at the gurney as they wheeled it away.

"What are we supposed to do now?!"

I wrapped an arm around him, and he tensed.

"What do you want to do?"

I kept my voice quiet and as calm as I possibly could. I was a little proud I managed to keep the waver out of it.

"I...want to go on a journey. Like...like my friends."

I nodded slowly.

"If you want, then we can."

I said honestly. And really, the idea of going on a trip interested me. It had been many, many years sense I had done anything of the sort and it would, if nothing else, help me spread whatever mew had said. Mewtwos word only encouraged me, and let me know I was doing my job, even If I hadn't realized it. I looked into Josh's red, tear filled eyes.

"Can we leave today?"

that was a question I wasn't expecting, and I hesitated to agree. I felt a funeral would have been in order. Deserved. But..I suppose he had his reasons, and the house may simply hold too many painful memories. even in my short time here, I had grown attached to the women. I understood why josh would want to leave... I understood entirely.

"I...I suppose."

"Are you sure you want to? I...I don't wanna force-"

"I do Want to go, Josh."

I had decided to interrupt him before he could start going on about things that would only sink him into depression, something neither of us needed would benefit from.

It was settled, then. We went back inside, and started to pack. I didn't have much to pack, and josh only put together the bare bone essentials. Clothes, a hair brush, and a few simple pokeballs including my own. He carried it in a small backpack, which had his name stitched on it in red. He set his jaw and looked at me for the longest time.

"Lets go."

I nodded a slow agreement, and together we left the quiet, dark house. We turned to look at it for the longest time, and somehow, I knew I wouldn't see this place again. While that saddened me, it was also comforting in an odd way.

**_END PART 1_**


	9. Chapter 9

_It's better to keep your mouth closed and let people think you are a fool, rather than open it and remove all doubt._

_-mark twain._

* * *

><p>It's hard to say what happened when we left that house. It felt like a part of us both was left behind when we abandoned it for good. I know I'll always regret leaving, but at the same time, I'm glad we did. It would have been painful to stay after Sarah died. It just didn't feel right. Josh...he didn't interact much after that. I was lucky to hear thirty words from him before the day ended. The pain Sarah's death caused was fierce, for me though, it would heal with time. But for josh...i don't think he ever really recovered.<p>

I'm not sure how much time passed, but I'm almost positive it was over two months. The pain of Sarah's death never faded, but me and josh slowly grew closer. He took the role of my trainer, and I'm happy for that- it's...comforting to know, I have his back and he has mine. But what has me worried, is something that happened a few days ago...

*3 days prior*

"Lucario."

I jumped, frightened as I looked around wildly. Who had called my name.

"Lucario!"

I turned to my left, and saw a giant...thing. Purple. White. OH.

"Mewtwo! What are you doing here?"

He sighed in annoyance, his long purple tail flicking in irritation.

"Checking on you. How goes you assignment?"

I had to pause. What assignment? The hell was he talking about?It took me a while to realize he was talking about stopping the nightmares..

"Oh.. Uh...that. Yeah...I think I'm doing okay.."

Mewtwo stared down at me for a long moment, then shook his head.

"You've been slacking. And things are getting worse."

"How the hell can I slack on this? Mew said I only have to make friends, well, I have been!"

Mewtwo scowled. Maybe because I ignored the second part of his statement, but in was too caught up in what he had said.

"I count three. And one of them is dead. Besides, mew is naive...you cannot trust everything she says, her word is not law!"

I felt a rush of anger. He dare claim I'm slacking, then to call mew naive after saying insults will get us no where! I felt power, the same power as when I first claimed my title as legend.

"Don't you dare insult mew."

I stood up, and for the second time I saw mewtwo back up, looking..intimidated.

"And if her word is not law, the second pokemon in line for respect only under arceus himself, THEN WHO ARE WE TO FOLLOW?"

I got in his face, my muzzle inches from his, and his eyes reflected both defiance, and primitive fear. The fur on his shoulders bristled slightly, as I'm sure mine was as well.

"Who? Hmm, mewtwo? You? I don't think so."

I shoved him away, and he took a few steps back before returning his gaze to me. I had never seen him so...embarrassed? If I didn't know any better, I would say he was blushing, even.

"You don't know anything."

He spat out. I laughed lowly.

"And what do you know?"

"More then you!"

I nodded slowly, carefully selecting every word.

"I know things you don't know. You know things I don't know. Lets leave it at, we all need one another, regardless if we...approve, of the others beliefs and way of life. Not every one is going to agree with you and you aren't going to agree with everyone. Find the middle ground and stick to it, or you'll just be treading a more dangerous path then the one you started on."

He stared at me like I had grown a second head. Truthfully, I was shocked myself. When had I been able to be almost...wise? Mewtwo didn't speak, at least, not for several minutes.

"You are a fool."

His voice was low, barely more then a whisper. I responded in kind.

"A wise man knows himself a fool. A fool thinks he is wise."

Mewtwo had nothing to say to that. Chagrined, he teleported away.

*present time*

I was snapped out of my thoughts by josh, who had just returned from gathering berries. He looked..scared. He wore an expression of pure panic.

"LUCARIO! HELP!"

I jumped up, my eyes wide. Help? With what? As he sprinted down the hill, I saw what he was so afraid of. Hundreds of jeeps, all with a ominous red R on their doors, came rolling down the hill kicking up dust as they went. Josh reached me, and seeing my own look of shock, pulled me in the other direction. I stumbled a few steps. I couldn't look away, it was like my feet where glued to the ground. It was a train wreck..you had to watch. But the jeeps where getting closer and they weren't slowing down.


End file.
